De lo normal a lo extraño
by YamiNekoTakui
Summary: Naruto y sus amigos se preparan para ir a la secundaria, la familia Uchiha, Namikaze, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Akimichi y demás; están preparando una reunión, para festejar el inicio de la escuela secundaria de sus hijos menores. En esa reunión, que se ara en la casa Uchiha un suceso extraño pasara. En el mundo ninja Akatsuki y demás desaparecerán, yendo así a un universo alterno.
1. Capitulo 1: Domingo por la mañana

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-Sama, si fueran míos aria que la serie fuera Yaoi y Yuri.

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje obsceno en algunos capítulos, lemon remotamente.

_Flashback._

—_Diálogos_—

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. y Cambio de escena -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 1: Mañanas en domingo. Parte 1.**

Era una mañana tranquila, silenciosa y simplemente perfecta. Fugaku Uchiha se encontraba sentado en la cocina, leyendo el periódico y con una taza de café en la mano derecha. Todo era tranquilidad; al lado de Fugaku se encontraba Madara Uchiha, leyendo un libro tranquilamente con una taza de té verde a su lado derecho.

Hay mucha tranquilidad en esta casa, Fugaku… —Comento Madara, tratando de entablar una conversación.

Para mí está bien, mientras no me jodan en el desayuno. —Sin mirar a su acompañante dejo el periódico en la mesa, y se sirvió otra taza de café.

Fugaku estaba algo pensativo, más de lo normal; sus hijos nunca se estaban quietos cuando sus primos venían de visita, y menos si estas visitas se quedarías por un largo tiempo en su casa. Algo estarían tramando esos críos para que la casa esté muy silenciosa. Sin más decidió no pensar en esas cosas, tenía cosas mucho más importante que andar preocupándose por que estará la casa tan silenciosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. ón de Itachi-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Itachi, Izuna, Sasuke, Tobi y Daichi; se encontraban en la habitación del primero, cada uno separado y sentado o acostado en distintas formas. Itachi está sentado con las piernas estiradas en su cama; Sasuke estaba acostado al lado de Itachi mirando hacia el techo como diciendo "Wow, miren ese techo es un gran y amplio techo"; Izuna estaba en la computadora haciendo algo, que seguramente era muy interesante, ya que se le veía con la cara a la pantalla de la computadora babeando a mares, y por último se encontraban Tobi y Daichi jugando a las cartas.

Uno más dos son cuatro y cinco más cinco es dieciséis. —Dice Tobi con alegría, mientras agarraba las cartas, y Daichi bajaba sus cartas y miraba a Tobi confundido.

Pero que cojones dices Tobi… —Pronuncia incrédulo. — Estamos jugando al Póker, no a la casita robada… Además las sumas que hiciste están mal, no sé ni siquiera como pasas de grado. —Exclama algo enojado Daichi, mientras que sus acompañantes miran a estos dos con una gotita en la frente al estilo anime.

Tobi es un buen chico. —Dice con alegría, Daichi por su parte dejo las cartas y se sentó en una de las esquinas de la cama de Itachi.

¡Cállate Tobi! —Gritaron al unisonó Itachi, Izuna, Daichi y Sasuke.

Los Uchihas volvieron a hacer lo que estaban asiendo antes, a exención de Daichi que a hora estaba con Izuna, y al igual que Izuna estaba con la cara pegada a la pantalla.

¿Cómo es que llegamos a esta situación? —Pregunta con pesadez Izuna.

¿A qué situación te refieres, Izuna? —Pregunta Itachi, no comprendiendo del todo la pregunta de su primo.

A esto, a estas horas deberíamos estar molestando al tío Madara, y a Fugaku… Digo ¿Cómo es que estamos tan tranquilos? Mañana es el primer día de clases, ya tenemos todo listo y hoy domingo no estamos haciendo nada… —Callo un rato al ver como sus primos lo miraban serio. — ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esta situación? —Volvió a preguntar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_En el cuarto de Itachi estaba Izuna, Sasuke, Tobi, Daichi y Sasuke durmiendo en la cama de Itachi… con él._

_Daichi fue el primero en despertar, luego de él se despertó Tobi. Daichi miro a Tobi, luego a sus primos, luego a Tobi, luego a sus primos y finalmente miro con malicia a Tobi. _

_Daichi-San ¿Se encuentra bien? __—Pregunto Tobi mirando a su primo._

_Claro que lo estoy Tobi. Dime Tobi ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? __—Le pregunto Daichi a Tobi, este último asintió con alegría. — Bien, mira solo tienes que traerme esos dos jarrones, sácales las flores y déjale el agua. —Tobi hizo lo que Daichi le dijo. _

_Aquí tienes las jarras sin las flores pero con el agua. __—Tobi le entrego los jarrones a Daichi y este se acerco a Izuna, lentamente levanto la frazada de Izuna y sin que este se diera cuenta en peso a derramar "accidentalmente" el liquido en la entre pierna de su primo. _

_Tobi se fue al otro lado de la cama y se acostó sin despertar a algunos de sus primos, mientras Daichi dejo los floreros en su lugar y se fue a acostar al lado de Tobi._

_Humm… __—Itachi se en peso a despertar, mientras que a su lado derecho estaba Sasuke aun dormido, a su lado izquierdo estaba Izuna y de pronto sintió algo mojado. Se levanto despacio y algo alarmado, saco de golpe la sabana, haciendo que Sasuke, Tobi y Daichi se despertaran, claro está que los últimos dos fingían. _

_¿Qué pasa Nii-San? __—Pregunto a un adormilado Sasuke, mientras se flotaba los ojos con pesadez._

_Si, Itachi ¿Qué pasa? __—Dijo Daichi, mientras que él y Tobi trataban de aguantarse la risa. _

_Izuna fue abriendo los ojos despacio y cuando por fin los tuvo abiertos miro confundido a sus primos y luego miro a su entre pierna que estaba mojada.__ — ¡Aaah! —Grito Izuna al darse cuenta de lo que avía pasado._

_Te has meado Izuna… __—Dijo acusador Sasuke, mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo._

_¡Izuna-San es un meon! __—Grito Tobi, los que estaban presentes en ese momento se echaron a reír, todos menos Itachi y Sasuke que miraban a Izuna con el ceño fruncido._

_Yo no fui, se los juro… __—Grito aterrado Izuna, prediciendo lo que Sasuke y Itachi le iban a hacer por haber meado la cama. _

_¡Jajaja, anda colega, jajaja si eres un hombre bien meon! __—Dijo con burla Daichi, mientras se agarraba de Tobi para no caer llorando de la risa al suelo. _

_Izuna ¿No crees que ya estas bastante grandecito para mearte en la cama y más cuando esa cama es MIA?__—Le pregunto Itachi a su primo y este solo se quedo callado. _

_¡Ya basta, Tobi sabe la verdad, Izuna-__San no meo la cama, es solo agua que Daichi-San le tiro hoy a Izuna-San! __—Grito Tobi, mientras Izuna se levantaba hecho una furia y Daichi le miraba asustado. _

_Daichi…__ ¡Que acaso no puedes estar ni un minuto sin hacer un gran lio! __—Le grito Izuna a su primo Daichi, por otra parte el rubio de ojos negros (N/A: Así es, Daichi es rubio y de ojos negros…) trataba de no cruzar mirada con el peli-negro que le gritaba. _

_¡Claro que puedo, tu eres el que no puedo estar ni un minuto quieto y sin hacer un lio!__—Confronto Daichi a Izuna, de pronto Tobi se puso en medio de estos dos para que no se dieran a golpes._

_Tobi tienes una idea, juguemos a el que no hace lio ni grita gana y el que si hace ruido y grita va a tener que lavar las cosas de los otros jugadoras… ¿Trato? __—Pregunto Tobi a lo último. Los Uchihas se miraron mutuamente queriéndose matar con la mirada._

_Trato. __—Pronunciaron al unisonó todos los de la habitación de Itachi. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. del Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .

Y así terminamos en esto. —Finalizo Daichi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y es tu culpa. _—_Dice Izuna enojado pegándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. — Idiota… Tsk.

Ya basta, es mejor que sigamos así, por lo menos hasta mañana, que empezamos el primer día de clases. —Dijo Itachi retirándose de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. del clan Uzumaki/Namikaze -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una joven castaña de ojos azul mar, cuerpo no tan bien para su edad, estaba sentada en la cocina, mientras esperaba a su hermano. Poco después un joven de ojos azul cielo y cabello rubio entro por la puerta de la cocina sentándose al frente de su hermana.

¡Buenos días Kamil-Baka-Guarra! —Saludo alegremente el rubio, mientras que la castaña le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Buenos días Naruto-Dobe-el-numero-uno cabeza-hueca-de-la-secundaria —Respondió al saluda Kamil.

Chicos no peleen… ¡O los castigo por una semana! —Grito Kushina al ver como sus hijos discutían.

Kushina, calma, solo son niños y además… Así se tratan los hermanos. —Dice Minato, apareciendo de repente y saludando a su esposa con un dulce pico.

_**Continuara…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué les pareció?

Bueno, listo, este es el primer Fanfic que hago… El primero que hago en .

Espero que les allá gustado el comienzo.

Sayonara.

Atte: YamiNekoTakui


	2. Capitulo 2: Domingo por la mañana 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-Sama, si fueran míos aria que la serie fuera Yaoi y Yuri.

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje obsceno en algunos capítulos, lemon remotamente.

_Flashback._

—_Diálogos_—

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. y Cambio de escena -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 2: Mañanas en domingo. Parte 2.**

_**Continuamos…**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. del Clan Uzumaki/Namikaze -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Que aaaascoo! —Gritaron los Hermanos al mismo tiempo—.

Ustedes ya muy pronto aran eso cuando tengan una pareja —Les comento Minato, mientras que sus hijos de sonrojaban y rodaban los ojos—.

Eso es lo que ustedes creen… Pero yo no voy a tener ninguna pareja —Dijo Kamil irritada—.

Si, seguroo 'ttebayo —Dijo ironico Naruto, mientras su hermana intentaba matarlo con la mirada—.

Ya basta, terminen de desayunar 'ttebane —Kushina sale de la cocina, mientras cantava una melodia—, ¡Cuando terminen bayan a buscar a su primo!

¡Si mama 'ttebayo! —Grito Naruto para luego salir de la cocina—.

Papa dime que yo tengo sangre Namikaze —Impluro Kamil mirando a su padre, que recojia los platos—.

Claro que la tienes, por eso todos te dicen Kamil Namikaze, en vez de Kamil Uzumaki , mientras que a Naruto le dicen Uzumaki Naruto… Pero igual los dos son Namikaze —Dijo Minato, mientras que Kamil se iba despacio ya que no habia entendido muy bien lo que le dijo su padre—.

Mmm… ¿Dónde esta toda la familia? —Pregunto Minato al ver que estaba solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. de los Yamanaka -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ino Yamanaka se encontraba en su cama, estaba tan dormida que ni siquiera oia los gritos de sus amigas que estaban en la planta baja de su casa.

Para la joven que dormia todo era paz, hasta que un chico rubio, de ojos azules abrio la puerta del cuarto de Ino a lo bruto.

¡Ino Yamanaka, puerca despierta, mierda! —Grito Deidara al entrar—.

¡Ino puerca despierta! —La llamo una joven de ojos jade y cabello rosa.

La joven que se encontraba en la cama aun seguia dormiendo con tranquilidad. Deidara salio de la habitacion de su prima y regreso con su arsilla, una arsilla diferente a las otras ya que esta era explociva.

Te vas a enterar Ino Yamanaka… —Murmuro el rubio, mientras ponia su arsilla debajo de la cama de la joven—, Ahora si… ¡Despierta cria de mierda! —Grito, mientras que precionaba un boton rojo y PUM—.

De debajo de la cama de la rubia salia humo, y la rubia ya despierta estaba en tirada en el suelo boca abajo. La rubia se fue levantando se despacio y luego miro a su primo con odio.

¡Estas muerto Deidara! —Grito Ino con rabia, mientras corria hacia el nombrado.

Deidara se fue del cuarto de su prima corriendo, mientras Ino le pisaba cada vez mas los talones, y era literalmente.

Sakura que estaba callada en la habitacion de su amiga suspiro cansada, esto era asi todos los domingos por la mañana. La peli-rosa se dirijio al armario de su "Puerca amiga" para agarrarle la ropa que se iba a poner.

Ino seguia corriendo a Deidara y este ultimo se reia a carcajadas, mientras que enpujaba a cualquiera que se le crusara en el camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Ninja -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto y sus amigos estaban peleando todos contra Akatsuki y Taka. Lo que era una mision de escolta se habia vuelto una mini guerra.

Todo en peso con Taka, se ve que al hombre que esciltaban tenia informacion de donde podria estar la base de Akatsuki, y Sasuke tenia interes en saber tambien en donde estaba esa base para por fin matar a su hermano, Itachi Uchiha.

Luego se les unio Akatsuki, y no eran solo cuatro o dos mienbros… ¡No! Era toda la organisacion contra la Hokage y los equipos ninjas, mas los tres hermanos de la arena que se habian unido a causa de que la informacion era importante.

Todo era un mini guerra por el hombre que escoltaban los de Konoha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué les pareció?

Ya lo se, es corto, pero mi mama no me dejaba en paz… Espero que les allá gustado el Capitulo.

Sayonara.

Atte: YamiNekoTakui


End file.
